Bonnie the bunny
"''If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too"'' '' -Phone Guy (Night 1)''' Bonnie one of the 4 main anamatronics in five nights at Freddie's. Like Chica and Freddy Fazbear, he is a day time childrens entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However during the night, he will hunt down any human in the area and forcefully stuff them into a suit Fact file '''Species- '''Animatronic and Bunny '''Gender-'''Male '''Occupation-'''Guitarist in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Band '''First appearence-'''Night 1 '''Starting location-' Show stage Damn.jpg Show stage.jpg Hallucinations.jpg No problem.jpg Sure.jpg This is cool.jpg West hall.jpg Yo.jpg Apperance Bonnie is a purple/lavendar coloured rabbit with maroon coloured eyes. He has ears that bend backwards and forwards, he wears a red bow tie. On stage he carries an orange guitar. Him and Freddy has the same appearance (excluding the head) apart from their colours. Bonnie doesnt seem to have any teeth on his upper jaw Behavior Bonnie is probably the most active animatronic in the game. He is frequantly returning to the office and like Foxy, he will alway approach from the left side. He will stare through the doorway of the office unlike Chica who will look in through the window. Bonnie can teleport which is obvious in the cheat mode. On some nights, if you dont look at the showstage, he will not move at all. On later nights, Bonnie can start twitching violently. When Bonnie enters the office while the player is looking at the moniter, he will make raspy groaning sound (Similar to chica) he will attack as soon as the player lowers the moniter. However he has the abilty to pull down the moniter to attack Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJdkeDxkqAQ%7CFreddy%27s full scream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxQ_TyerRZc%7CChica%27s groan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77_m8uj_SEw%7CFreddy%27s footsteps Locations Bonnie's starting location is the Show Stage, along with his bandmates, Freddy and Chica. Upon activation, he will move to any room on the left side of the restaurant, excluding Pirates Cove. This means he can appear in the Dining Area,Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply closet, and the West Hall corner. When looking into The Office, he appears leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door. Trivia *Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move *Bonnie can be mistaken as a girl (Because of it's name) but it's refered to as a "he" *In the trailer, you see Bonnie running down the hall, this was given to Foxy instead *In the trailer, Bonnie takes off his mask reveling his endoskeleton however this doesnt acutally happen in the game *According to Scott, Bonnie is the scariest. *On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, or when starting up the game, a full-screen image of an eyeless Bonnie (the same seen in hallucinations) can sometimes appear. The image stays for approximately ten seconds until white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version.